Journal of Kuroba Mikazuki II
by MoonPaw Remnant
Summary: Moon and Lost Name have escaped the mansion. Will he figure out his real name, and will he figure out why he feels so different when he's around Moon?


黒羽 三日月

Written by: Preston Tyler Hardy & Corinna Danielle Moore

Entry I (New Entry): "Forward Note to the Curious..."

In long days short, I've finally replaced my old journal. I did not take much time to describe it, did I? My old had a thick, brown cover on it. This time...my journal has a cover made of black leather, tied in with a little black "ribbon" to keep my place. But…

I know you're not here for that explanation, you curious fellow. You're here because you were curious. Interested in what I had to say. What stories I had to tell, and so on. Don't worry, "curious fellow". Well...Is it alright if I refer to you like that? Yes? Anyway...Don't worry, curious fellow(s), I will explain it all…

Entry II (New Entry): "A Recap"

Where I left off...Well, no. I'll tell you from the beginning.

For starters, I was brought into this world, taken by Shinra a few days later, experimented on...I met Moon and Yuj, talked with them from time to time, more experimentation. You get it. But you...You're different. You wonder what happened ever since I last wrote in the last journal. Thing is...Shinra had injected me with a drug, that would keep me in a death-like sleep. For two years, I lied asleep in the cold cell, waiting for something…Holding onto a little toy rabbit, that someone left behind…

Entry I (Old Entry): "Awakening the Lost"

It's been 2 years since I had seen the mansion… That last day.. The men in uniforms had lied to me and Yuj saying that we were done with testing… but they had continued, shocking us with electric volts until we could no longer resist.. Everything had gone black and next thing I remember, Yuj and I had awoken on Mt Nibel… we had nothing except the clothes on our backs and many wounds… It's as if they had left us for dead there in the mountain.. When we awoke, there was a rose haired girl there, she had introduced herself as Claire.. At first both Yuj and I tried to avoid her but eventually we had allowed her close..

She had helped Yuj and I to her home, where she had tended to our wounds as best as she could.. After that she had allowed us to rest in her bed.. Her bed was so comfortable, I really didn't want to wake up at all but she had called us for dinner and both Yuj and I were starving. That night, I realized I had left my stuffed rabbit behind in the mansion.. Which led me to think of him…. Lost Name.. I wonder what happened to him..

A few days later… Claire had taken us to him.. The Great General… he was scary at first but it wasn't so bad I guess.. He had given us a name of a man we had never had the chance to meet… Kadaj, our father… The Great General seemed to know a lot about "father" but… we knew nothing…

Eventually after leaving The Great General, Claire had taken us back to her home only to find "Father" waiting there… he seemed more like a boy then a father but he was kind.. "Father" had shoulder length silver hair, and he seemed to be about 5'5. I… I think he carried a Souba as his weapon of choice, I couldn't really see… He seemed just as confused to have children as we were to meet our father but he did the best he could to acknowledge us as his daughters. Turns out, "Father" and Claire were together… so I'm kind of glad Claire found us..

After awhile though at night, I kept hearing a woman's voice call my name… I don't know who it was.. I had never heard it before… So eventually I had set out to find it, even though Claire and Father had told me many times before to stay close to the house.. Eventually, I had found myself back at the one place I never wanted to see again…. The Shinra Mansion..

Entering I had shivers down my spine but shortly after.. The monsters appeared.. I did what I could to avoid them but there was one thing I needed to do… the voice had kept calling for me… and I finally had made my way into an all too familiar room.. The cell where they had held me captive. Turning around I had found myself locked in, the door had locked shut behind me…

That's when I saw it… my glass chamber.. I knew then what I had to do, I had to destroy it. Looking around I could find nothing that would damage the glass, so it was at this point I had freely used my magic to produce a blade that would.. Slamming the blade into the glass I had heard a small crack before it had shattered around me, my magic creating a slight protective barrier around me… but, the broken glass wasn't the least of my worries…. I was locked in here, and an unknown presence was nearby.

Entry II: "Where I Wander"

An all too familiar presence. Where have I felt this before…? Out of nowhere, I heard the sounds of glass breaking. As if someone was having a huge fit. Barely awake, I had stumbled my way out of my chamber. I found a note near the door reading "I'm gonna leave the door open...Not like he can get out of here anyway". I'd like to make you eat those words, whoever wrote that note. A purple haired girl had been in my sight as soon I stepped out of my cell. I had mumbled "Mutsuki…?" to myself, in such manner that no one would've heard me. I wanted to make sure. The girl had been kneeling, so it was easy to approach quietly. The second I was close to her, my sword had met with her neck, but not close enough to her neck to cut.

"Are you...Mutsuki?"

"Mutsuki?"

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Sister?"

"I don't know you…"

"..."

"Wait...are you…?"

"Hmph. Am I who?"

"Are you that boy…?"

"What boy?"

"The boy I used to...visit…"

I pulled my blade back.

"Yes."

There were others here, a man with grayish-blue hair, and a woman, with rose pink hair. They thought I was going to kill her…

"They think you're going to kill me…"

"...I'm not going to."

"Could you...at least make it seem that way?"

"I'm not going to lie a hand on you."

"Hmm?"

"You heard me."

Entry III: "Silver and Black"

Hearing him say that… it had brought back so many memories… like the nights I'd heal his wounds, even if it resulted in me acquiring more as punishment.. And the journal.. Had he read my last entry…?

Snapping back to reality I had focused on the blade he held to my throat, I wasn't aware he had a blade.. Atleast not two years ago.. But as soon as I had asked.. If it was him.. It was as if.. I was still that little girl who waited to see him get out of here… but he never had.. That's when I heard him.. The grayish-blue haired man… he was calling for me.. And Claire too.. Did they think I was in danger…? Did they know, I was safe with Lost Name?

Entry IV: "What About My Mother?"

Days after reawakening, I remember asking Moon about something important to my life.

"Moon?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"Oh? I'm listening."

"I wonder...If you know anything about a woman with brown hair, green eyes...She wears a pink dress, and wears a red jacket over it...What can you tell me about the woman?"

"...I believe her name is Aerith."

"Aerith…?"

"Yeah."

"Where can I find her?"

"I...I believe...the Great General killed her years ago…"

"W...What?"

I couldn't tell why I felt so sad at first. Not at all.

"I...I'm sorry…"

"But Sephiroth…"

"Hmm?"

"Not even Sephiroth would kill someone as gentle as her…"

"..."

Silence. I couldn't even think of anything to say. I do remember learning the names of the two people I saw back at the Mansion...Their names were Kurasame Susaya, Commanding Officer of Class Zero, and one of the former Four Champions of Rubrum...Whatever that means, and Claire Farron, ex-Sergeant of the Guardian Corps, Etro's Knight, and Savior of Souls...Heh...If she could save souls, mine would be saved by now...All of these things seemed very new to me. So much as to confuse me enough to make me question at night, while Moon was asleep.

"Commanding Officer? Etro? Rubrum? Guardian Corps? What does it all mean…?"

Entry V: "Lost Mind, Lost Name"

Ever since that day in the mansion.. Finding him again after so long.. Lost Name and I have been almost inseparable.. He stays with me at nights now so I usually curl up on his chest to sleep… its like.. Finding your best friend after a long time I guess. I guess, back in the mansion I didn't realize he had become so important.. I mean we didn't even know each other.. I was just that girl that healed his wounds and visited him sometimes.. He even brought me back my stuffed rabbit… I missed it so much, I'm surprised he had kept it...

He still doesn't remember his name though, but he still wears that weird chain around his neck.. Kind of like the one I wear.. Except all mine says is "Experiment I: Remnant, MoonPaw" Wait.. maybe his says something too….

Trying not to wake him, I had moved slightly closer to him, taking a hold of the chain… but before I could get a look at it, I had felt a hand on mine…

"Hm.. Moon?"

"Yes it's me.."

"What are you doing..?

"Nothing.. I had a thought.. I'm sorry…"

Entry VI: "A Thought?"

"A thought?"

"Yeah."

"About…?"

"It's nothing."

"Alright."

I had simply lied there awake. It's not that I didn't trust her...No, it's not that at all. I was curious as to what her idea was...Oh, well…

"Good night, Moon."

Entry VII: "What's His Name?"

"Goodnight…"

After he had closed his eyes, I had gotten a hold of the chain again and looked at the tag attached to it… It looked a lot like mine but it had its own differences.. Turning it over, I saw an unfamiliar name…

"K..Kuroba?..."

Shouldn't it say Lost Name…? Or was Kuroba his name.. For awhile i had sat there, confused.. I mean the boy had always told me he didn't remember his name.. But he had never really mentioned why he couldn't remember.. I guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up.. Laying back on his chest I had hidden my face into his neck, silently wondering about the tag on his chain.. There had been a second name before Kuroba.. But I hadn't quite been able to make it out.. I guess I was going to have to wake him…

Entry VIII: "A Boy Named Kuroba"

"Kuroba?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your name...Kuroba?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about…"

"You don't?"

"Nope. The name you said...I've never heard it before."

I would later learn this was a mistake in my head, actually… Eventually, I had fallen back to sleep….

Entry IX: "Crescent Moon"

He said he had never heard the name Kuroba before.. But why would he be wearing a tag that stated the name..? Maybe.. That woman.. Aerith would know, but she had been killed long before.. So how would I even be able to find her.. Unless she had returned from the lifestream..

They say Aerith was a flower girl, she sold flowers in the Sector 5 slums.. And she took care of some that grew in the middle of the Sector 5 church… maybe I'd find her there…

It was easy sneaking out of the house, Claire and father were asleep and Yuj had moved out with some blond boy awhile back… I think she had said his name was Nine…. The tricky part would be finding Aerith… It had taken longer than I had anticipated, but I had eventually made it to the church… it was a nice little church, and the flowers grew in a patch in the middle where sunlight had streamed in through a hole in the roof.. I wonder what happened…

"Aerith…?"

No answer… where else would she be.. Trying to think, I remembered hearing that The Great General had murdered her at the Capitol… perhaps I'd find her there…?

Entry X: "Where'd She Go?"

I had awoken later, for some reason. Must've been hearing things again. Maybe it was voices in my head. Either way, I had noticed she was gone.

"Moon?"

No answer. I figured she was making her rounds, perhaps trying to find something for her sister...Wherever they were. Either way, it's not my problem. She'll be back sooner or later, I mean, seriously. She lives here, for God's sake. Really, I don't belong here, but in all honesty...I don't really know where I belong, either...

Entry XI: "Aerith's New Find"

I had made my way to the Capitol and eventually I had made it there… Calling out for her a slight form had appeared near the middle of the water… after a while a woman had appeared, just as he had described her.. This must be Aerith.

"Are you Aerith..?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm Moonpaw… my friend asked about you…"

"Your friend?"

"Yes.. he doesn't remember his name, so I call him Lost Name"

"Describe him..?"

"Silver hair, shoulder length… he has grey eyes… and a tag around his neck says Kuroba.. But he says that's not his name…"

"I see, I wonder…"

"You wonder?"

"Perhaps you would bring him to me..? I mean he did ask for me correct?"

"Yes he did, I can bring him here.. I'll return soon."

"Of course, be safe.."

I had left the Capitol, heading back to Lost Name… He was asleep when I returned..

Entry XII: "Awaken, Warrior of the Night"

It was a while, actually...Moon had shown up, I wondered where she went.

"Where were you?"

"The Capitol."

Memory served me correctly. I still had the orb in my arm, after all.

"Of course."

"I spoke with someone."

"Oh?"

"I won't tell you, you just gotta come with me if you wanna find out."

"I see."

I had followed Moon, back to the Capitol...I wondered who she was talking about…

Entry XIII: "Reprisal"

I had taken Lost Name back to the Capitol even though he asked questions the whole way there… and when we arrived, I had called a familiar name as the woman appeared once more.

"Aerith, I brought him like you asked…"

"Of course, what was it you call him..?"

"Lost Name"

"Interesting, Kuroba, come here"

"That's not his name.."

"Alright, Lost Name come here then"

He had made his way to the woman, staring cautiously at her as if she would attack at any moment or something.

"Hello Kuroba"

"I have no idea who that is, I've never heard that name before."

"That's because you don't remember anything before your time in the mansion"

"H..how do you know.. About that"

"A person sees many things in the lifestream. Sometimes things we do not wish to see, your imprisonment was one of the things I wish I'd never seen.."

They talked awhile, as if they were old friends.. Like they'd known each other for ages or something.. It was something I had not seen.. we ll ever in my knowing of him, he wasn't the type to open up to people but he seemed to enjoy talking to Aerith. I had stayed back slightly as if in respect to a conversation that was only meant for the two but I wonder what they spoke about..

Shivering, I waited while they spoke.. I didn't want to interrupt no matter how cold it got…..

Entry XIV: "My Name Is..."

I still didn't believe my name was "Kuroba". I didn't believe this woman named Aerith. No, not until a few days later, until I thought of my pendant. I took ahold of it, after sliding it off my neck. I guess I should explain...My pendant was in the shape of a raven, with its wings spread afar, as if in flight. In its talons, rested my "birthstone" (a Moonstone) I turned it over...

"M..Mikazuki..?"

Who the hell is "Mikazuki"?

"Mikazuki...Kuroba…?"

Is this a joke?

"Mikazuki, Kuroba...June thirteenth."

June thirteenth? That's today…

"I...My name is...Kuroba...Kuroba Mikazuki. Born on the thirteenth of June...My brother's name is Shadow, my sister's name is Mutsuki...My mother's name is Aerith."

It was clear to me, now.

"I remember!"

Now, I remember much more...Who Shadow is engaged to, who Mutsuki is in a relationship with.. Who my father is...But that...That's for later...

Entry XV: "You're The Freedom That Found Me" (Double Entry)

"Kuroba…"

That's my name.

"I imagined that would be it?"

I was talking with myself.

"Why would you?"

"Because. I felt like imagining?"

"You didn't even know anything, though."

"Fuck, you're right."

"I usually am."

"Who are you talking to, Lost Name?"

I thought of something clever.

"Kuroba."

"What?"

"Kuroba. Kuroba Mikazuki."

"Erm…?"

"That's my name, silly."

"Oh! When'd you remember?"

"Yesterday."

"Did you learn your date of birth?"

"June thirteenth."

"That was yesterday!"

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm so sorry I missed your birthday!"

"I didn't even know until yesterday."

"I know...But I'm still gonna make it up to you."

"...You don't have to?"

"But I want to, Kuro."

"I guess I can't argue."

She stuck her tongue out at me, giggling a bit as she returned to what she was doing. Quietly, I had mumbled something…

"You're the freedom that found me…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Good night, Moon."

"Good night, Kuro."

Entry XVI: "Aerith's Thoughts"

I had gone back to Aerith to try and find out more about Lo.. I mean Kuroba.. I mean if he really was her son she could help me figure out what had happened… Everyone at least deserves to know something like that and as his friend I want to help him.

When I got there, she had been waiting as if expecting me.. But how..

"Aerith.. I want to know about him.."

"I know"

"Can you tell me about him then..?"

"I can tell you what I know.."

"Only if it's not going to upset you.."

"I'm alright, don't worry.. I guess I should start about me and Kuroba's father.."

"Of course, does Kuroba know his father..?"

"Not really.."

"Why?"

"I… Zack wasn't around much… so Zack doesn't even know Kuroba is his son.."

"Shouldn't they know though.."

"Of course.. I wanted them to know.."

"I see, well tell me what else happened…"

"I had left Zack and taken Kuroba and his siblings… but they were taken from me by Shinra… Mutsuki and Shadow were killed.. But Kuroba survived…"

"Of course.."

I had held her as the woman had began crying into my shoulder.. I decided not to ask anymore questions`

Entry XVII: "My Shadows" (Kuro's "Final" Recap)

I guess...I was kinda foolish. I had changed from my first ever entry from this. I've become a murderer, a cold-blooded killer. No more am I the gentle boy I used to be. I am Kuroba Mikazuki, murderer in the shadows. It's sadistic pleasure, basically. Licking my victim's blood of my body and blade. I've noticed that you human beings enjoy music. Well, for me...Making my victims scream...Oh, god...I love that sound…It's just like music to you human beings!

But...What am I thinking…? There's this little tingling feeling around Moon. What's that mean...Could Aerith...No, Mother...Could Mother have been right? Am I really falling in love…?

Entry XVIII: "The Black Wing" (Moon's "Final" Recap)

Kuroba has been different lately… he's out a lot more, and when he comes home he's always covered in.. dirt..? He doesn't really tell me much about why he's always away.. But I miss him when he's gone… I really don't understand why though, I can never sleep without him beside me…. I kind of wish he'd tell me… I want to know more about him.. About the boy I had known in the mansion… about the boy I had fallen in love with….


End file.
